Naruto: Ultimat Ninja meets the Zoanthropes
by Ryouji the destined one
Summary: After being called to the Hokage's office along with several of his commarades, Naruto must help a sister ninja school's shinobi to bring down a looming threat.


_**Naruto: Knucklehead meets the legendary Zoanthropes.**_

I do not own any of the characters in either naruto or bloody roar 2. I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

It was a bright day outside, blue sky, minimal clouds, and a gentle breeze blowing through the leaf village. Naruto wakes up to his usual breakfast of bowled Ramen and milk before remembering something that Kakashi Sensei had said.

"Naruto, are you listening? Good, tomorrow at twelve meet in the Hokage's office. Apparently there's a mission that we have to do. Understood?"

Naruto slowly craned his neck to glance at the clock, 12:03.

"Oh Nooooo!" He exclaimed as he through on his jumpsuit and toolbelt of ninja gear.

He dashed down the stairs and through the front door and ran right into Sauske who was standing on the other side. Sakura was standing behind Sauske arms folded and an annoyed look on her face.

"Naruto! You can't just run into Sauske that way! What is wrong with you!"

"Sakura," Sauske said, "It's fine."

Sauske turned back around to face Naruto and pulled him from the ground. Naruto uttered a half-hearted thanks, while never really looking Sauske in the face.

"Anyway," he continued, " We're already late, so let's not keep Kakashi waiting any longer."

"Ok, Sauske," Sakura chirped grasping him on the hand and leading him swiftly through the town to the academy where they were meet Kakashi sensei and Sarutobe.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto cried following clumsily behind them.

The whole way Several things were running through Sauske's head. Other than the animated talking Sakura was doing, he found himself asking several questions. What is this mission, why do we have to do it, and if it's as serious as Kakashi Sensei makes it sound, why don't they put the Jonin and Anbu on the job.

"Hey Sauske," Naruto called with his hands on his head and a silly toothy grin on his face, "You're worried that you're gonna totally suck on this mission aren't you. Well if you ask real nice, I'll promise to keep you safe and not let anyone kill you."

Sauske just stared ahead as though he had heard nothing Naruto had said. Sakura and Naruto ended up arguing about who was stronger and who was most powerful. Sakura, of course, siding with Sauske until they finally saw the building nearing on the horizon.

"We're here," Sauske said.

Sakura and Naruto stopped arguing and turned to look. It was true, they now stood in front of the doors where they were to meet Kakashi and Sarutobe. There was, however, another standing there with his hand upon the knob of the door. Brilliant red hair and a large gourd upon his back, Gaara turned to face the three over his shoulder. A blank expression on his face, he righted himself and entered the door.

"Man," Sakura said, "That guy gives me the creeps. I know he's on our side now but sometimes, there's still that air about him every now and again."

"Whatever!" Naruto said, "If he gets out of line I'll just have to sock him one and set him straight."

"It doesn't matter," Sauske said with a sly grin , " Besides, I could've sworn you froze up every time he crossed your path in the past."

This sent Naruto into yet another fit of unnecessary yelling, and Sakura saying how cool Sauske was. This happened all the way down the hallway, until Sauske placed his hand on the handle of the door before opening it. As the white light from inside started to filter out, all he could think was 'this is it'.

**Chapter 2: Details** **Details**

As they stepped into the room, they realized that more than just the three of them were apparently going to be on this mission. Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, and Rock Lee were all there seated in chairs placed before the Hokage and their sensei. Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske proceeded to the three open seats that were to the far left.

"I'm glad that you could join us squad seven," Sarutobe said, "Now we may get down to business."

He stood up from his desk and gestured for them to do the same.

"Follow me, I will explain on the way. We are headed to the same forest that you took your exams in. While there you will be transported to another village."

"Wait, what? How, why! And what village," Naruto blurted out.

"Shut up and you'll find out," Sakura scolded.

Naruto diverted his head to stare at the grass, half listening.

"Thank you miss Haruno. You are going to a place that has apparently been needing some kind of help, and chose to hire us. I must stress, however, that you exert extreme caution when in these premises. There is a large battle between beings called Zoanthropes."

Sauske felt a wave of cold run down his spine, he had heard that word before. It had escaped the mouth of the one whom his whole life was now devoted to, but what were they.

"The Zoanthrope are a breed of human who have the distinct ability to transform their bodies into an animal warrior of extreme power. Unlike our transformation jutsu, however, these powers run through their veins and are a gift that is passed from birth." Sarutobe stated.

"So basically," Shikamaru said, " They're a breed of genetic mutant freaks."

"Hee," Naruto laughed, " Sounds that way to me too Shikamaru."

Sarutobe kept walking as though he had not heard this remark, and lead them to a large clearing. The clearing was full of Anbu standing in a circle upon some sort of strange symbol and standing in the middle of the circle, were the Hyuga cousins.

"Hey! Hinata, what are you doing here?!" Naruto called.

Hinata whispered his name and started to blush while playing with her fingers. Neji stood looking at the proceeding group, he still hadn't fully forgiven himself for the near death of his cousin or his defeat by Naruto.

"What they are doing, you knucklehead, is preparing for the journey they must take in order to give aid to the Zoanthropes." Kakashi stated.

"Sensei," Sauske said, "Who exactly are these people? And why do they need our help, how come we've never heard of them before."

"Well, Sauske, a great question," Might guy said, "And I've got just the answer."

"I do believe he asked me guy, if you don't mind. Their race is exiled, Sauske, and they have normally stayed under cover until one, a mad scientist, decided to try to take over the world. Kenji, a boy from the school of Kato Ninjitsu, contacted us along with his comrades in hope of our support. And before anymore questions are asked, yes, they can be trusted."

"Let's just get this over with." Gaara asked as he proceeded to step into the circle.

"Fine," Asuma stated, "Step in and the Anbu you see will perform a teleportation Jutsu to get you there."

Sarutobe spoke again, "Upon arrival, you will rendevous with Yugo and Kenji. They will give you further instruction and details. Do this mission with pride and precaution. This is an S-Ranked mission, protect each other and the allies you meet. Your parties are as follows. Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto. Rock Lee, Ino, Hinata. Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji. Now remember what I said, step into the circle. Sauske! Upon arrival, you are thereon ward in charge! "

They each took nervous steps forward into the circle and this time it was Naruto's turn to think, 'Here goes nothin'.

**Chapter 3: First Blood**

"Kenji, when are they gonna be here? They're already three minutes late." Yugo asked his brother Kenji.

Yugo is a professional boxer, sixteen years old, and a head in the pursuit of the Zoanthropes evil leaders and soldiers who's beast spirit is a wolf. He got involved in the plot to stop the Zoanthropes after his brother, Kenji, was kidnaped by the group. Upon finding Kenji and realizing that they were brainwashing young Zoanthropes, Yugo and Kenji took a vow as brothers to make sure that no more families had to be torn apart by the organizations evil intents.

"Be patient Yugo. They should be here any moment,"

These words were spoken by the young but very talented Kenji, Yugo's fourteen year old brother. They weren't really brothers, but Yugo found him standing there brainwashed after a raid by evil Zoanthropes went awry. After that, not quite ready to be called a father, Yugo took Kenji under his wing and taught him until his memory was slowly returned. Then, Kenji was kidnaped by the evil Zoanthropes and once again brainwashed back into Bakaryu, the ninja assassin who knew only to kill those who opposed the rogue Zoanthrope. But once again Yugo saved him. His beast spirit is a mole.

"Well they had better hurry up," Yugo scoffed.

Just then the spot before Kenji's feet began to glow a vibrant white blue and the nine ninja of the Leaf Village appeared before the two them. Yugo studied them at first, slowly glancing from each to the next when his eyes suddenly stopped on Sauske and Gaara.

"Kenji, this is certainly a motley crew, huh?" Yugo said, "But the one in the black and the one with gourd, they smell different. Not a warning or danger just different, really powerful."

"What about me mister! Huh huh huh?!"

"Anyways," Kenji said completely ignoring Naruto, "Please, who are all of you. I've had ties with the village for some time, but I haven't visited in a while."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the number one ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. Believe it!"

"Shikamaru Nara," He said in an off sense of being extremely bored.

"Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you,"

"Hinata Hyuga," She whispered.

"Neji Hyuga,"

"Siblings?" Yugo asked.

"Cousins," Neji responded.

"Sakura Haruno, glad to help."

"Sauske Uchiha,"

"I am the handsome devil of the leaf village. The tenderhearted warrior, Rock Lee,"

Gaara continued to stand as though nothing was going on.

"And you are?" Kenji asked.

"My name. . . is Gaara,"

"Okay, now that we're all acquainted, so to speak, we'll tell you the battle plan. Yugo if you don't mind."

"Right, we're on a mission to cease the rogue Zoanthropes plot of taking over this land and enslaving the peoples of our land."

Suddenly a gruff voice calls out from the shadows," Ha! So these are the runts that you hired to help us with something as important as this? We'd have been better on our own.

"Shut up old man!" Yugo shouted at the shadows.

"Um, Kenji, who is he talking to?" Ino asked.

"Gado, he's a lion Zoanthrope. He's got some connection to Yugo and will probably end up fighting you before this is over with," Kenji said laxly.

"Well if they're so tough," Gado argued with Yugo, "I'm going to fight their leader right now! So step forward."

A sly grin slowly creeped into a full on beam on the face of Naruto. His body began to shake with glee and in a sudden outburst he cried.

"Alrightttt! Finally some action, I was starting to get bored. If you insist though, bring it on old man."

"Naruto!" Sauske called, "Stop it! We wouldn't want to show off our secret weapon would we?"

"You're right Sauske, but who is going to fight the geezer,"

Gado's face started to turn red with Naruto's obnoxious name calling. On the verge of simply transforming and ripping out his throat, he decided to see where Sauske was going with his conversation.

"Neji, you feel up to this?" Sauske inquired.

"Heh, I'll take this guy down no problem."

"Well," Gado laughed, "cocky are we? I'll show to have respect for your enemy."

Neji stepped forward, he purple eyes narrowed to an amused squint. Gado also stepped toward the middle of the alley. After a few seconds of scaring off, Gado took large step forward and aimed a hook to the left of Neji's head. He sidestepped and quickly followed up with a right palm. Gado easily grabbed his wrist and flung him against the wall of the alley.

"Ah, Neji," Hinata cried.

"You, Neji, do you understand now why you should never underestimat your opponent?" Gado asked arrogantly.

"Hmph. I think you should ask yourself that same question. BYAKUGAN!"

The faces of the three Zoanthrope warriors were those of complete and utter shock. As Neji performed the proper hand sign and his eyes changed even more with the veins growing down his cheeks. Sakura heard Yugo utter an awe stricken 'what the hell?' and decided to respond to his question; after all, they were partners and he was cute, not as cute as Sauske of course, but still cute.

"Byakugan, the kekkai genkai, or bloodline trait of the Hyuga clan. When active, this eye allows the user to see the opponents chakra points, ultimately sealing his fate."

"Oh," Yugo said off handedly still staring.

"Your chakra points, I can see them. Now, with a simple touch, I can send your body into a form of total paralysis."

Neji stepped forward and gave Gado several quick pokes up his left arm. Watching with awkward looks, Yugo and Kenji and saw Gado's arm fall limp and useless next to him.

"Hmm. So it wasn't a lie. Well, I'll just have to show you this."

Gado fell hunchbacked as a bright white light engulfed his body. His body started to sprout fur and his face elongated into a muzzle and his hair into a vibrant brown mane. His voice was now a very deep speak almost a complete growl. The sleeves and legs of his clothes burst as he finished his transformation with long nails sprouting from his large paw like fists.

"Now, squirt," He growled, "Show me what you can really do."

Gado began to charge Neji yet again, not knowing the full extent of his powers. The whole time Neji couldn't help but think, 'hmph and he trys to lecture me' as a grin crossed his lips.

"IT"S FUTILE. Eight trigrams palm rotation!"

Neji's body began to quickly rotate and a dome of green whit light covered his body. Gado's fist merely touched it and struggled to go farther in order to connect with Neji, but he was simply thrown back with large force into brick wall behind. His head began to bleed a bit, but nothing serious, and he reverted back to normal panting. Neji walked over and held out his hand, but Gado wouldn't take it.

"Let an old man keep his pride,"

Neji shrugged and returned back to where the rest of the team was, when suddenly Gaara actually spoke.

"You should have taken that chance," he started, "I recently learned that no matter how much you want to, you can't do everything alone and sometimes others will have to help you. You'd do well to remember that."


End file.
